


The Trust of a Vixen

by emyy250



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: ABO elements, Alternate Universe-Pets, F/M, Heat/rut, Hybrids, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: When Tim stops a group of hunters from killing a Satyr, or Pet, fox, he thinks nothing of it. However, the fox thinks otherwise and decides she needs to know the man... Pets are humanoid hybrids. They typically have an animal lower half and human-esque upper half.Note: This was published on  02-10-19 and is ongoing.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the cover to  The Trust of a Vixen.   
  


female_anthros_base_clean

by MrBlock

https://www.deviantart.com/mrblock/art/female-anthros-base-clean-268768890  
  
  
Sam  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/totallyspies/images/c/c9/Screen_shot_2012-11-23_at_6.14.57_PM.png/revision/latest?cb=20121124232016

* * *

Chapter 1

Discovery

Scam's POV

I walked my property. There had been something killing animals and leaving them around, half buried. I wasn't sure it was a poacher. It was getting dark so I started heading back toward my house.

The alarm on my phone went off. I looked at the cameras. I saw something run away from the apple orchard. I had set it so that wild animals _wouldn't _trip the alarm. Then I saw the humans a bit further back. They had guns of some kind, but that was all I needed to know.

I called the police. They said they would be here soon. I heard a woman scream. It was too close for comfort. I ran toward the sound. I hoped they weren't trying to kill the woman. I heard running and followed it. There were four men. They were near the bramble covered rock. I hid behind the Camellia and Daphne shrubs.

A Satyr fox was cornered. Its fur was red and her legs had black socks up to its ankles. The human half was wrapped in an elk fur coat. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She screamed again.

"Shut it, you damn pest." One of them, flannel cap, aimed their gun and shot. It missed.

I smelt the beer coming from them. Were they mad at the fox? Killing Satyrs wasn't illegal, but it was frowned upon. I picked up a pine cone and chucked away from us. They looked and the fox ran away.

"Damn it, it couldn't of gotten far." Another, blue scarf, barked.

I was about to leave when a bullet whizzed past me. I froze. Boots crunched against the snow.

"The fuck are you doing out here?" He slurred.

"You're the ones who came onto my land." I growled.

"Just ignore the bastard. We're getting rid of a pest." The first one, he had earflap hat, told him.

"You're trespassing." I spat.

"What're you-" The very drunk one waved his gun at me.

Something jumped out the brush and tackled the one pointing his gun at me. The gun skittered away. Farther than I could reach. There was no cover until the trees near the stream. I'd have to run in the line of fire to get it and come back.

The fox barked and scratched at the man. He swung and hit her shoulder. She yelped loudly. Shots rang through the air. Those idiots! I ran for the gun and felt a stinging in my calf. Then another pain in my arm. I swore. I didn't think it was too bad, but I had also been outside for awhile. The man screamed as she dug her teeth into his neck. He laid there, still alive, but barely. They stopped for a moment.

"That bitch bit Derick!" Earflap yelled.

"Your guns, on the ground." I pressed the muzzle into his temple.

They watched me.

"I said your guns on the ground!" I pulled the hammer back.

"D-do what he says, boys." He stammered.

They tossed them far enough away. I heard the police sirens. They wouldn't find us back here.

"Stand near Derick." I shoved the man toward him.

The fox had moved and hid behind me. They did as I told them. I looked behind me. The Satyr's face was bloody, but fine. I called the cops again. I directed them to where we were. The men were handcuffed and taken to jail for trespassing and some other charges. Derick was taken to the hospital. The paramedics looked at me and said that I was just grazed.

"Where's the Pet?" One officer asked.

"Must have ran home." The other replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, Mr. Scam?" The paramedic asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

They dropped me off at my house and left. Jerry looked other my wounds and confirmed what they had said. Clean, bandage, repeat. I went to my study and logged onto my laptop. Jerry brought me some tea. I found an article.

_ **Pet Basics and Common Misconceptions** _

_ **By Layuh Simone** _

_ **1/5/19** _

_Satyrs, also called Pets, are humanoid hybrids. They typically have an animal lower half and human-esque upper half. They also may have ears or horns on their heads as well. Their senses are normally twice as strong as humans. Physical strength varies between species. However, these are not the only things that distingue Pets from common animals._

_Pets have secondary genders: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas are very territorial, especially during ruts. Ruts are when an Alpha's hormones spike and the desire to mate increases as well as their aggression. Their pheromone production also increases to attract any potential mates. They can go into rut little as_ _once every six months or every three months depending on the species. Though it may change if there are any unmated Omegas/Betas in the area._

_Heats are when Omegas are most fertile. Their hormones spike and produce more pheromones as well. Omegas will be warm to the touch, but if they become delirious or faint, then a vet should be called to monitor the Omega. They will often isolate themselves in their nests for the duration of their heat. It is important not to disturb the nest as Omegas feel most vulnerable during their heat. However, it is not uncommon for an Omega to want physical contact with their owners or other Pets. Heats can happen once every six months or every three months depending on the species._

_Betas do not go through heats or ruts. Their hormones do not change as dramatically as Alphas or Omegas, but their pheromones do increase when they are willing to mate. In wild packs, they often protect Omegas and Alphas during the heats or ruts, and thusly become_ _territorial when their pack mate(s) are going through their heats/ruts if they are not chosen._

_ **Misconceptions** _

"_Alphas are dangerous. They attack for no reason."_

_Alpha Pets are no more dangerous than a large dog. They want to protect their territory and pack. However, problems arise when owners do not correct their Pets behavior. There is training and/or therapy for every_ _species of Pet. There are dozens of types of birth control: pills, implants, injections. Neutering/fixing your Pet should be a last resort. It can be a traumatic experience for Pets of any age. But most behaviors can be fixed with time and patience._

"_Omegas only attract strays."_

_As I stated in the previous paragraph, there is birth control for Pets. If it is a stray Omega, I suggest calling your local Omega shelter. Alphas will fight other Alphas and Betas for a chance to mate._

"_Betas cause mischief."_

_Betas need toys and attention from their owner. They are often neglected because they do not have a consistent reaction when they crave attention. Omegas become clingy and Alphas will become insistent in an attempt to play or cuddle. It is up to the owners to learn how their Betas response._

I clicked off it. The fox must have been a stray or something. I didn't think I saw a collar under the coat. Whatever it was, it was gone now. I finished my tea and went to bed.

Scam's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner

Sam's POV

I got some squirrels and chickens from my stash and brought them to the cave. Alex and Britney tended the fire. Their fur was shiny in the light.

"Hey, Sammy. What took you so long?" Alex asked as she turned around. Her ears perked up. "Whoa, what happened?"

Britney got me a rag and some water. I wiped my face. "I was getting more food when some hunters found me."

"Hunters?!" Britney cried.

"We can't leave yet! Clover's still in heat." Alex said, dismayed.

"NO, guys, it's ok. Another human saved me. I think he was patrolling his territory. He summoned more humans and they took the hunters away." I rushed to soothe them.

"I still don't like it." Alex frowned.

"But that still doesn't explain the blood." Britney said.

"I got in a fight." I said simply. They would make us leave if they knew I attacked a human.

"You got real lucky this time. Winning the fight and escaping the hunters." Alex told me.

"I know. I was trying to get back when the hunters spotted me." My ears flattened.

"It's not your fault." They hugged me.

"We should probably avoid the area for now." Britney suggested.

"Yeah…" I went the fire.

They cooked the meat and I warmed up. Alex's tail wagged as she talked. The dog Satyr was a few generations wild born. Her great grandmother was abandoned by her owner and she was taken in by a friendly dog pack. Britney was some kind of big cat like Clover was.

"Hey, girls." The cougar stretched as she walked out the heat nest.

"Hey, Clover." We greeted.

"What happened today?" She asked.

"Why you don't you tell her, Sammy?" Alex said.

"Well, um… Ok, it wasn't my fault, but I got in a fight." I decided that was easier to start with.

"Wh-" Clover frowned.

"Shh." Britney shushed her.

"And when I was getting food, some hunters found me…" I whimpered.

"HUNTERS?!" Clover roared.

We whined as the heat strengthened scent hit our noses. It was sharp and sour. We released our own scents to her calm. She still looked annoyed though.

"It was east of the cave, past the apple orchard. Another human was patrolling his territory and had the hunters taken away. He saved me." I explained.

"That's so far out." Britney furrowed her brow.

"I couldn't help it." I shrugged.

"You're staying near the cave for the next few days." Clover warned me.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Good. Don't worry us like that." She nuzzled me lightly.

She smelt a bit stale. It was difficult to take a bath when the river was frozen. And we didn't really have enough land or Satyrs to make a steam lodge. Only well off packs would be able have them. We would have go to our old pack to use theirs. But I'd heard the city Satyrs lived in cages until a human decided they wanted a Satyr.

"It was bad luck. You couldn't help it." Alex patted my thigh.

"Here." Britney passed us skewer.

We ate quietly. Everyone had few pieces of chicken or squirrel. It had been a long night. I chewed the bones and thought. The man saved my life. Most humans wouldn't have cared. I'd go search for his den as soon as I could. I think they ate chickens…Then we cleaned up and let the fire die. We burrowed in our nests. I went to sleep as soon as I laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild born, aka strays, are Pets that are born/live away from humans. The ones born in the countryside are considered to be pests. The city strays are more likely to be taken to shelters or fostered until they can find a human owner/family that will adopt or host them.
> 
> Even though I haven't specified, this takes place in America. Pet packs existed parallel to Native American tribes and had similar technologically achievements. The knowledge got shared and passed down. In modern times, packs are limited by space, resources, and geographical features. But sometimes they inhabit abandoned buildings.
> 
> Sam calls it a steam lodge, but it's based on muk'ee, Eskimos traditional method of bathing. Not to mistaken with sweat lodges, which are spiritual. Packs use the lodges the most during winter and fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To the Grand Fir Pack

Sam's POV

A few days later, Clover's heat broke. We ate a quick breakfast of dried berries and deer jerky, got our winter coats, and left for our old pack's territory. It would take most of the day to get there. We headed to the forest. It was snowing and the wind was blowing on and off. The trees would provide some cover, but not a lot.

The first half of the journey went by with very little talking. We were still missing our nests. I was in front with Alex and Britney in the back. Clover was in the middle. She was still exhausted. But we couldn't let the heat scent linger. Roaming Alphas or Betas might follow it. It was better for us to have them to find an empty cave rather than unmated females. The nests, food could be replaced.

Things picked around lunch. We had some fresh rabbit and mole. I pilfered some nuts from a food cache. I found it on accident when I was trying to catch a rodent. Alex and I ate the nuts. Our bellies were satisfied for the moment. We talked about what we do when we got to the pack. Eventually, it died down. Then Alex decided to play a game.

"I spy with my little eye something… small." Alex smiled.

"Where'd you learn this game again?" Britney asked.

"My grandma." She answered.

"Ah. A bird?" Brit guessed.

"Nope." Alex shook her head.

"Pine cone?" I threw out.

"Nu huh." She said.

"A tw- Do you smell that?" Clover sniffed.

The strong scent of Alphas blew in on the wind. Alex pushed Clover behind her. I barked in warning. A group of males appeared on the horizon. A male cougar with short, black hair was in front. Next was a brown haired male dog. He had a square chin. The last was another cat, blond. They all had green eyes. Their noses flared.

"We don't want any trouble. Keep moving." I told them.

"We're going to the Grand Fir Pack. I'm Kyle." The blond said.

"The creek is probably flooded. It'd take too long to go around." Britney pointed out.

"Ugh, fine. But we lead." I groaned.

"Hey, cutie." Clover smiled at the cougar.

"Clover, no. That's just post heat talking!" Alex held her back.

"I'm Blaine. I hope we get to talk later." He waved.

"And I'm Dean." The brown haired male tilted his chin.

We all introduced ourselves. I realized Blaine was in late post rut, almost done. I whispered to the girls that we'd have to keep an eye on him in particular. I heard rumors Omegas could get pregnant in between heat and post heat. Alphas could still breed right after rut, although they were less potent. Clover liked his scent. She was pickier around/after heat, but she had the most partners out of us.

We took the lead; the males followed. Kyle and Dean left a buffer between us. The creek was flooded. We crawled over a partial fallen down tree, climbed a few boulders, and took the bridge across. It was high enough the beavers couldn't get to it. After the bridge, it was pretty much a straight shot to the pack. My tail wagged when I saw my mom getting fire wood. She put the bundle down.

"Sam, darling!" She rubbed her cheek on me, marking me.

"Hi, mom." I said.

"Are you here for the night?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, turning back. I frowned.

"The Alphas left to go steam." Alex told me.

"I think Dean's a Beta. Well, him or Kyle. I didn't get a good sniff." Clover said.

"You girls better go eat with your families. We'll meet at the lodge." Mom told them.

They left. We went in the den. Dad was making lentil soup for dinner. I coughed. The smoke went out the smoke hole, but it was an adjustment from been outside all day. I hugged him.

"Hey, sweetie." He marked me.

"We're going to stay the night." I said.

"Good. It's not safe out with the hunters." He stirred the soup. My ears flattened.

"Come sit, dear. It's been too long." Mom sat.

I sat. "How's it been?"

"The Black Valley Pack came to trade a few days ago. Your father traded some seeds for more blankets." She looked at me. "It seems he had the right idea."

"Seeds?" I asked.

"Yes, carrots and tomatoes." Mom nodded.

"They were two years old. It was time." He brought us some water.

We talked as Dad ate. We would be back to eat. He would make sure the soup didn't get cold since he was going stay in the den. Mom and I went to the lodge. It was the only lumber building on pack land. Small with two rooms, the dressing room and main area. Alex's mom, Carmen, and Clover's mom, Stella, had come with them. They carried in more wood and got water. I felt a bit of warmth as they went in the main area, but Stella would have to stoke it again. The Alphas let it cool too much.

Soon, the bath was hot. We all got undressed. I took off my coat and set it aside. Everyone sat, giving each other enough room. The floor was flat except for the pit for the stove. Our moms slowly ladled the water onto the stones. Steam filled the room.

"Did you meet any cute males?" Carmen asked.

"Mom." Alex complained.

"You've been trying to make it on your own for 5 years now. You can't have a pack without an Alpha or any males. Maybe it's time to come back." Mom said.

"You can't be serious!" I barked.

"At least, give the next ones a chance to court you." Stella said.

"We'll think about it." Britney said firmly.

We talked about smaller things after that. I knew they hadn't wanted to upset us. But finding mates was hard. We had looked at the feasts and dances, but that meant running into our old exes. The roaming males were either too old, creepy, or just didn't want a pack. We didn't want to give up what little territory we had to look further.

The bath got hotter and hotter until the stove shook and the pipe was red. We all laid flat now. Mom poured more water. The steam billowed. Sweat rolled out of my pores and my skin, especially the side facing the stove, tingled.

Everyone went out to cool off or drink water at some point several times. Clover went the most. When the wood stove cooled, we brought in some shampoo, soap, and basin for water. Then we washed up. Our legs and tails took a bit to dry.

Then we went to back the dressing room for the final time. Mom stayed to squeegee the floor the dry. Stella dumped the extra water, which was only a bucket. Our skin was red and lacy from the steam. It'd fade after dinner. We said our farewells and went back to our dens. Mom and I ate our soup and washed the bowls. Then I made a temporary nest. Mom and Dad kissed and marked me good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The den is supposed to be like a pit-house. Pit-houses are buildings that are partly dug into the ground, and covered by a roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meeting Tim

It had been a week since we visited our parents. I was allowed to go out again. I caught some chickens. Digging a hole for the fresh chicken, I kept two aside. I put the rest in and covered it up dirt. I checked on my caches when I saw Mandy digging one up. Well, Caitlin and Dominique were.

"Hey, that's mine!" I yelled.

"Get lost, loser! I found it, it's mine." Mandy shouted back.

"This is my territory, house cat." My ears flattened.

"Whatever, mutt! It's not like you -" She said.

I tackled her and she yelled. Caitlin and Dominique dropped the food, but didn't know what to do. They were too shocked.

We grappled, rolling on the ground for a bit. Mandy grabbed my hair. Tears blurred my vision. My fist cracked her nose. Mandy scratched me. I yelped; her claws hurt. Mandy pushed me off. She scrambled away. I was faster. I pinned her to ground and made her submit to me. She shook in fear.

"Don't EVER take from my territory again. You understand?" I whispered, loud enough so her pack mates would hear it too.

"I understand. Just… Let me up…" Mandy quaked.

I let her up. I grabbed her arm before she got too far. "My pack won't be so forgiving."

She ripped her arm away. Caitlin and Dominique rushed to her side. They held her as they went north. I breathed out. That could have gone bad. Mandy's pack was all former Pets. They must have been the spoiled ones.

I reburied the food somewhere else and found the chickens back. I hoped that they were still good. Making my way out of the forest, I carried them by their feet. I knew the man lived outside the forest. He had to.

The wind picked up as I walked further out. I shivered. Water was coming from somewhere. Then I came across a large clearing with bushes and trees. There was a stone pond in the middle of it. I drank. It was warm but clean. I looked at the large building. It was made of wood and very tall. Taller than the pines in the forest.

I snuck up to the window, looking in inside. There wasn't anything in the first room. It just had wooden furniture and a square thing in the middle of the room. The next room had shelves and a desk. There was someone in there.

It was an old human. He was bald and graying. He was wearing some kind of clothes. It was all black except the shirt. It was white. The man turned, he had a mustache, as someone walked around him. It was the man who saved me! He was wearing a blue sweater and tan pants. He gestured and the old man said something.

I carefully walked up to the black doors. I placed the chicken in front of them and barked. I barked until I heard someone coming. I hid in the bushes. The doors opened. The man shivered. He smelt clean with a hint of musk. He looked over the clearing. His feet bumped the chickens. He looked down, frowning.

"Hmm." He picked them up, turning to go back in.

I yipped excitedly. He took my gift!

He paused. "Hello, is anyone out there?"

My heart raced as I tried to make a decision. I was paralyzed, remembering everything my parents taught me. This human was good. He saved me from the hunters. He didn't try to take me to the city.

He turned back to go in. I wanted to thank him in person. I gathered my courage. I stepped out. He looked at me. His eyes were a pretty sea foam green. He was a hottie. But what if he already had a mate?! No, single until proven taken.

"… Hi, I'm Samantha. But uh, you can call me Sam." I waved.

"Tim, Tim Scam." He said.

"Are these yours?" He asked.

"They're for you." I blushed.

"… Well, I can't eat this all by myself. Come inside." He stepped to the side. I went inside his den.

It was so big. The floor was wood, but it was warm on my paws. I shook the snow off of me. I took my coat off. My caribou shirt would be enough in here.

"What was that noise?" The man came from the other room.

"Jerry, this is Sam. She brought me chicken for lunch." Tim held them up.

"I see. Hello, Sam." He greeted me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"May I take your coat?" He asked.

"Ok." I gave it to him.

"I hope you're alright. Especially after what happened with the hunters." Jerry told me.

"I'm fine. Tim saved me." I said.

"Follow me to the kitchen." Tim looked at us.

We went down the hall and turned into a room. It was large and had a lot strange metal things in it. I narrowed my eyes.

"You can sit. We have this handled." Tim gestured to a table.

I sat on a chair. It was wood. The men went to the cooking station. Jerry washed it down and got a bucket. Then they plucked the feathered and gutted the birds. Tim put a chicken in a bag and into the food box. I looked around the kitchen and wondered what everything did.

"So, Sam, how have you been?" Tim asked.

"Oh, uh, I've been well. The week before last, we went to visit our parents. Today, I caught some chickens then I buried them. But then I had to fight Mandy. She's a house cat. Mandy and her pack were trying to steal our food, but I showed her." I told them.

"I suppose Mandy is a stray?" Jerry questioned.

"Yeah, they used to have humans, but I don't know what happened. We aren't friends." I looked out the window. It was windy and snowing again.

"Do you live with anyone?" Jerry looked at me.

"Yeah, my pack. There's Clover, she's a cougar, and Alex, a dog, and Britney, another kind of cat." I listed.

"Tell us about them." Tim encouraged.

"Alex is the youngest of us. She still has a toy turtle from puphood. She's sporty and loves wild animals. Clover values our friendship and the pack. She's teaching Alex how to make clothes and beads. She's impulsive and flirtatious when she wants a guy, but she also loves us enough to let one go. Britney is a cheerful person and smart. She's a skilled hunter and fighter." I thought.

"They sound like good girls." Jerry commented.

"They're the best." I agreed.

"How long have you known them?" Tim asked.

"Since I was a kit. …What about you? How are you?" I realized.

"I'm well; I've been busy with human stuff. It's just me and Jerry here." Tim said.

"I take of care the house." Jerry explained.

"That must take all day." I awed.

"It does sometimes." He smiled.

Jerry had put some kind grain in a machine. My ears swiveled as Tim got out a pan. He scooped the cut up chicken into the pan. Then he put the pan on the metal box. The meat sizzled. My tail wagged. Tim cooked some kind of sauce. It smelled good. I think he added some spices to it. Then he put the chicken in the pan. The food smells made me hungry. I whined.

"Why don't you help me carry the plates?" Jerry asked.

"Ok." I got up.

The plates were made of clay. I put them on the table and Jerry put down the forks and things. He filled the glasses with water. Tim brought the food over. The sauce was yellow and had potatoes, chicken and carrots in it. The grain was white and small. It didn't have much of a scent. There was also salad and sliced up bread.

We sat. I ate a few small bites of the white grain and sauce. It was spicier than I thought. I whimpered my nose running. I drank all my water. Jerry refilled my glass.

"Are you alright, Sam? Should I make you something else?" Tim frowned.

I paused and ate some salad. "I'm good. I just didn't think it'd be so spicy."

"Try it with the apricot jam." Jerry passed the jar.

I scrapped some out and it was much better. Tim talked about his human things. Apparently, he had to deal with a "computer issue" at work and it took a long time to solve. He also had to "toss the fridge" in the kitchen. All the food went bad. I asked why somebody didn't smell it. He said people weren't in the kitchen much. I nodded. Humans had a weak sense of smell. Jerry had cleaned the upstairs and bought more food. By the time we finished eating, it stopped snowing.

"I should get going." I got up.

"Put your dishes in the sink, I will get to them later." Jerry went to go get my coat.

I followed Tim the sink and we rinsed our dishes. Then we went down the hall and to the black doors. Jerry gave me my coat back. I put it back on.

"Sam, I appreciate the chickens, but don't go out of your way for me." Tim warned.

My ears flattened a bit. I realized it must have been that he thought I could have gotten in trouble. There was a little risk getting into the chicken coop, but it wasn't too much worse than normal. I would get him something else. Maybe a coat?

"Ok." I nodded.

"Well, it was a pleasure having you, Samantha." Jerry stepped close and I let him hug me.

"See you later." I left and went back to the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim's house is about 2 and half, 3 stories tall. The room she described was a spare bedroom. The food box is a fridge, the metal box is an oven. Tim made yellow curry and rice for lunch. Sam hasn't seen rice since it doesn't grow in her area.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clover's First Gift

Tim's POV

Jerry and I were cleaning up from lunch. I threw away the feathers and guts. Luckily, the garbage would picked up tomorrow. I didn't want to deal with the smell. Jerry washed the dishes. It was mostly quiet up until he spoke.

"Samantha must be from the local pack. Probably split from it to look for a mate." Jerry said.

"I assume that visits are unusual." I washed my hands.

"There are some stories about Satyrs befriending the townsfolk, but it's to be taken with a grain of salt." He explained.

"I see. I suppose this was a one time thing." I hummed.

"I believe so. Samantha wanted to thank you." Jerry agreed.

"Let's finish this up." I went to the dishwasher.

Tim's POV End

Sam's POV

The girls marked me when I got back. They were worried when I hadn't come back for lunch. I reassured them I was fine. I had found a place to wait out the flurry. Then I told them about Mandy and her pack.

"I can't believe the nerve of her! Trying to steal our food." Clover fumed.

"They just wanted some easy food." Britney said.

"Yeah, but I stopped them. So, what are we doing for the afternoon?" I asked.

"We need to check the blankets for tears, get more firewood, sweep the cave, and I'd like to check the west part of our territory." Clover thought.

"I'll get more firewood." Alex said.

"I'll sweep." Britney said.

"Good, Sammie will come with me." Clover smiled.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"It won't be that long. Just a quick check and then we'll come back." She insisted.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Love you, Sammie." She nuzzled me.

"Love you too." I smiled a little bit.

We went to go do our tasks. Clover and I walked out to the edge of our territory. There wasn't a lot to look at. Just some bushes scattered throughout the forest floor. We renewed the marks on our marking trees. As we went south, we smelt an Alpha male near our territory. He started to call out when he smelt us. We went to check it out. There were some rabbits waiting for us near Clover's marking tree. The Alpha was quiet now.

"There's enough for the whole pack." I said.

Clover inspected the rabbits. She deemed them satisfactory and picked them up. The Alpha, which now I realized was Blaine, purred. He left after we moved on. Clover was excited, but I got her calm down enough to focus. It was a little infectious though. We finished our patrol and went back to the cave. It was getting dark when we had gotten back. Britney and Alex were mending the blankets. The cave was free of fur clumps and there was more firewood.

"You're back!" Alex smiled.

"When did you go hunt?" Britney asked.

"Blaine gave me a courting gift!" Clover squealed.

"Really?!" Alex stood up and hugged her. "That's so awesome!"

"They're gonna be so good for dinner." Britney licked her lips.

"Good, cause you're gonna help Clover cook tonight. I'm going to rest." I said.

"Aw, Sammie!" She whined.

"Nope, you getta do it." I laid in my nest.

"Fine." She pouted.

Clover and Britney started skinning the rabbits and cooking them. We'd figure out what to do with the fur later. Alex finished up the blankets. After she was done, she put them away and sat near me.

"So..." She waited.

"So what?" I asked.

"So what happened?!" Alex asked again.

"We just remarked the trees and then we headed south. Then we smelled him, but I didn't realize it was him until later. I think the wind was against him since he didn't start calling until we were closer. The rabbits were near the creek clearing trees. Clover accepted the gift then we finished patrol." I summarized.

"That's it?" She frowned.

"It's just the first gift, Alex. There'll be more." I stretched.

"Yeah, I guess. I was hoping it'd be a little more romantic." Her ears swiveled.

"Dinner's ready." Clover called us.

"There's no flowers right now. It's too cold." I got up.

We ate dinner and talked more about our day. It was had been relatively quiet for the most part. Alex said there wasn't anything unusual in the north part. Britney said the same about the south. That was good. I thought back on my day. Going to Tim's had been... intriguing. It showed me a different side to humans. Tim was nice and a very good cook. My gift was made into a good meal. But I couldn't tell the girls anything. I had already lied about the hunters. Was it too late to tell the truth? I didn't know. Maybe they'd understand? I decided that I'd tell them in a bit. After the excitement of getting a courting gift settled down. We put out the fire and went to sleep.

Sam's POV End


End file.
